toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GamerPerson
Welcome to my talk page! Here are my archives! */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ *Archive 3 Review for Theevina and ToontasticToon212 Hey GamerPerson! You archived your talk page... is this a test? Anyways, we need your review for Theevina's and ToontasticToon212's for Admin Rights. It can be found here: Toontown Wiki talk:Request User Rights If you want to approve for rollback rights, write in "Approved for Rollback rights" under "Review from Admins" on your name. If you deny, they'll be taken off request. Well, adios! Bermuda Contact Me! 16:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Active You're starting semi-activity here my friend. I've already managed 500 more edits after you (not to brag... hehe). Busy with school work? Family problems? I understand.... We all have those problems. Bermuda Contact Me! 01:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Lucky! :O Mines not gonna be here until 2 weeks from now... maybe 3.... Bermuda Contact Me! 01:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I know! OK, I know, I have to go out in a sec. I'll get ready soon. Man for the job 17:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Im back......:D Im bACK!!!! HEE HEE yay! Just letting you know! AND I AM OK! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Spoofer Why did you delete the Toontown Spoofer page? I don't see anything 'spammy' in it. If so, why do Third-Party programs bundled with Spoofer stay? and Toontown Spoofer Category? Kacperthehorse 14:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Background The limit is 100kb which this background exceeds. However, there is a code which denies that by inserting it into MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Search 'said-topic' and when you reach it, edit it. I've labeled a section called Background. From there, there is this line: :background: #4169E1 url(http://images1.wikia.nocookie.... The area highlighted in red, change the color with the hexidecimal code. I'm sure you can figure how to edit this one out. From then on, refresh your page. If the background messes up, you can always try the revert button (or undo). Bermuda Contact Me! 04:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Hey Gamer, I'm finally back :D I went on a vacay... there's a computer there but no internet... WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 07:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making a better pic! :). That was temporary. :D. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 19:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Special Fonts Too many Special Fonts in your username can cause someone who edits in Source mode (like me) to have to figure out the coding for each letter. Apparently I need to link usernames too. Usernames can be unique, but too much "unique" can cause trouble. I'm not going to lie, but using special fonts that are identical to regular fonts can cause imposters. Yes, there are some special fonts with identical letters like 'a' and another language's letter 'a'. Even if I might be the only Bermuda, someone can impersonate me by using special identical fonts of Bermuda. I saw a wiki with a sockpuppet impersonator. Luckily we have username colors to tell users apart (if that does nothing to specials). Bermuda Contact Me! 02:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Plus, if you look at the url, you may see %8#%& and such letters indicating special fonts. One special letter can cause problems. Bermuda Contact Me! 02:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You can even check the Mass Effect Wiki. If you check User List and display users starting at Lancer, yes those are imposters, except the sysop. And hover over the non-sysop links. You can see the url (unless the status bar is hidden; click the link, then check the url). Make sure you look at all sockpuppet Lancers. They're so identical yet different letters. Bermuda Contact Me! 02:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for alerting me, I've been away for a while. Man for the job 07:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey, I've already re-enabled the Cog badges. I left the Toontown Central badges on, however. I'm not sure whether to disable it. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, I didn't know that was your friend that saw me. I thought it was just a random toon. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Request User Rights review Remember to check the request user rights talk page! A new request has been filed and needs to be reviewed! Requestor: Theevina (Talk Page - ) Bermuda Contact Me! 22:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Which projects? What projects do I need to work on? I'm already currently working on all of the ones that are active. (And I thought I already worked on more than five.) Theevina 02:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) heres how You can learn how to do the glitch page. Lol, ppl were chasing everywhere on toontown. loool. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 02:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Color Hey, since the wiki is back to normal, shall we change the color of the header (at the very top with your username and Entertainment and stuff). The color's boring me, and Community Central uses the same color. (I think a lighter blue would work; just find a suitable color) Bermuda Contact Me! 16:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I can't wait for it. :D Wonder what it's going to be all about; guess I'll have to find out. :P Bermuda Contact Me! 17:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Edits Well, make templates, and test them to make sure they work properly. Some of the templates won't look good just from Preview mode, so you have to run a lot of test. Other edits may include editing/adding MediaWiki. Or, when you have a lot of free time, just edit 100 pages before 00:00:00: UTC so you can earn the Caffeinnated badge. Trust me, I've tried doing that, took a while. Just keep editing. Man for the job could've more edits, but he's been inactive on some days. Bermuda Contact Me! 18:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I usually resort to multi-tasking with homework. I can get more edits if I can get some pictures for NPC Toons and other things. Want more edits? Try uploading some pictures of NPC Toons! Earn edits, and picture badges. Create new NPC Toon pages and add the specified categories. That's more than enough to get you on top. An example? See Theevina's Badges. Bermuda Contact Me! 20:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Hehe, I requested earlier (a few days ago). They may have written us down already but okay. :P I hope we do get it. :D Bermuda Contact Me! 17:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) First you must learn how to operate an auto-editing program. Here is a quote from what I posted on Bermuda's talk page: #Get AutoWikiBrowser #In Options -> Preferences -> Site, set project to "wikia" and subdomain below it to "toontown" #Go to File -> Log In/Profiles and enter your username and password. #In the "Make list" box on the main screen, select a source like a category and enter it's name. It will load all the pages on that category (if that's what you wanted to do). You can remove pages at the bottom or filter the different kinds of pages. #Then fill out the information in the tabs to the right of the list. "More..." contains file replacement and category addition/removal like what I did. #On the "Start" tab, give a summary for the pages you are about to edit. #Press the "Start" button and save changes for each page or edit the changes with the box on the far bottom right of the program. Then if you plan on doing a lot of mass editing, create a new account and contact Wikia to have it flagged as a bot, otherise it will flood the recent activity with bot tasks. Theevina 18:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Bot What's with the bot runs with removing the "fake category?" Shouldn't they stay??? Bermuda Contact Me! 22:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case, then how are we going to tell each Cog and other things apart? It's okay to have large amounts of categories, and it doesn't mean we have to copy another wiki. Some categories should really stay on a page. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Though I have no idea what your up to, sooo... yeah. :Bermuda Contact Me! 22:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, though, you should discuss this with other people before making any changes. Some may like it, some probably don't. Have a poll to decide if we should keep it. I really don't know how things should really work around here. I only really work on deleting duplicates, grammar, and improvements. ::Bermuda Contact Me! 22:51, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh by the way, if you want to work on something with bots, maybe replace some categories such as Category:Level 7 gags to Category:Level 7 Gags (capital "G" on Gags, as it should look like other categories like Category:Level 4 Gags). :::Though, I really have no idea about this, but is it possible to add categories to those pages (meaning, Category:Level 7 Gags can be placed by adding it to pages categorized as Category:Level 7 gags [no cap G'']) :::'Bermuda' Contact Me! 22:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, with a bot. :P By the way, do you have to actually download it? ::::'Bermuda' Contact Me! 23:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll have to download it on my other computer later (by later, I mean when I get the hard drive). I'm using the family computer. 'Bermuda' Contact Me! 23:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, don't forget to get your bot flagged. . :'Bermuda' Contact Me! 23:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::In that case, we'll just wait for it to come into effect. ::'Bermuda' Contact Me! 23:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay Sure thing. I do like doing stuff. :P 'Bermuda' Contact Me! 21:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Has Wikia gotten back to you about getting your bot flag yet? If they deny it, then I could just be the bot controller for the wiki (since I don't really have a real exclusive responsibility yet). Theevina 13:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well let me know what happens. Then add your bots name under the boss section of the wikia.css with #CCCCCC so it can be easily identified. Or if you don't know how to do that then I'll do it if you give me the bot's name. Theevina 14:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) duke dizzyspeed? hacker spotted commenting!! Fanonguy3000 23:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Flagged? I forgot when you contacted Wikia to flag your bot. Anyways, if it is taking too long, you might want to contact them again. Maybe ask in another few days or so. OR, you can contact one of the Wikia Staff in Central stating that contact took too long. Also, try checking your e-mail to see if they contacted. One of the many reasons users don't get what they want is: they never stated which bot-user needs to be flagged. Hopefully, you're not one of those people who did that. x) 'Bermuda' 'Contact Me!' 00:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Review for User Hey! A new request user rights is on! Please review the talk page, Toontown Wiki talk:Request User Rights, and make sure you say something to the user if they have met or not met the requirements! 'Bermuda' 'Contact Me!' 01:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) For the projects, ive been in 3,5,or 6. 1:Multi user project (commenting only) 2:the one about Rustygeyser guy (one or 2 times though) I forgot the rest. 'Black Hole,' The true Cog killer! 18:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I did something about the mayor toons wiki task. Logged Off I logged off. Sorry. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) But I will be coming back on in a few minutes. k kay --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Edit Track I've created a page for Edit Track. View more: Toontown Wiki:Edit Tracks. You might want to change or add/remove some stuff I've added or missed. Also, use this template for the voting, which can be used across the wiki. Template:EditTrackVote 'Bermuda' 'Contact Me!' 09:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Theme What's with the new theme. It makes some things hard to read and editing is difficult. Theevina 15:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Projects & something else So, uh. I thought if I can help managing projects? I got some ideas... But I only want you to know them... for now. Or can you feature a project of mine on the page? Im 99% sure the project I got in my head is waaaaaaaaaaay bigger than TT colors. Im not writing the details on the project here. I can tell you the info on TT though. And for "Something else"... I wanted to ask you if you want to add me on Toontown. SF or normally, does not matter for me. I should come on when you make an edit on the wiki, so we can meet SF CODE: TT 5kc 3m9 I know your TT name is duckle so I will know who I sf'd. 'Black Hole,' The true Cog killer! Lipstick. Oh, sorry about that. Did I tell you all I have Spoofer already? I was on nightlife. 'Black Hole,''' The true Cog killer! 07:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC)